


Invasive Examination Procedures

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Electricity, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, In other news: water is wet, Jake wants off the fuck train, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Squick, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: The Doctor’s illusions have recently gotten an upgrade, one that he’s eager to test out on Jake. Jake may not be so willing, but that’s alright: he doesn’t have a choice.





	Invasive Examination Procedures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightTalesFromThePit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTalesFromThePit/gifts).

Jake was running. Maybe running wasn’t the right word for it. He was sprinting, his chest was heaving, and his lungs and legs had long since passed the stage of agony, reduced to a shallow background noise in his mind. A part of him wanted to laugh hysterically. The only part only wanted to scream. The crackling sound electricity, hounding him down, rippling across the tiled floors of the Memorial Institute. 

There were three generators left. Just three left, Jake pushed himself to run faster, leaping through the space of a window and not daring to look behind himself. He’d been able to outrun Killers before, and while he wasn’t the best at looping, he could do it for the last three generators. He could. He had to. Or else, the Killer- the Doctor would get him. And the horrifying memories of the last encounters with the Killers were fresh in Jake’s mind, the only thing pushing him to go forward, to keep going, despite the absolute terror in his eyes and the near desperation in each racing step.

The sound of laughter, close behind him. Jake took each step two at a time, and then ram for the examination room windows. He exhaled in a sharp, frantic, “_No_,” and jerked himself to the left, grabbing the frame of a window and pushing himself through-

Only for the sharp, burning sensation of electricity to wash through his body. His muscles seized up despite his horror, and so Jake- fell. Fell, down through the window, and hit the ground at the worst kind of angle. He felt, more than saw, the agony that splintered up through his leg. Broken, or sprained. 

“Fuck-” Jake exhaled. But he could still hear a heartbeat in his ears, getting louder. He couldn’t stop. He had to keep going. So he forced himself to his feet, those horrible spasms of pain that shot through him with each twist of the leg, and then he kept going. Out of the central room- to the right this time. Static seemed to dance in the shadows of Jake’s vision, and he could feel the blood dripping from his nose. Like a cornered animal, though, he kept limping forward. And- there! A flash of fabric in the room. David, Jake’s mind breathed, and Jake wanted to cry out in relief at the sight of his teammate. But all he dared do was push himself to go faster. The roaring heartbeat in his ears was a death sentence, and all Jake could hope was that David would be able to distract the Killer. 

The first thing Jake realized, as he stumbled into the room, was that it was empty. There was a medical examination table- with all the straps and pulls, but no generator, and specifically, no David. Jake blinked his eyes again, and then bared his teeth in a desperate sort of pain, before lurching for the window, despite the howl of the heartbeat, the feeling of electricity dancing across the ground. Fierce denial- Jake could still get out, he could still make it, he-

He couldn’t. He couldn’t jump the window with his broken leg. Jake gripped the window frame tightly, so hard that he felt his fingers bruising from it, and he felt the Doctor looming behind him. A single strong hand, yanking the back of his jacket, ripping Jake away from the window like it was nothing at all, then throwing him to the wall. The Killer’s manic smile was nearly luminescent in the half lighting of the room, and Jake tried to glare. He tried. But the words that tumbled from his lips were more begging than defiance, “Kill me. Just kill me!”

It was a dying light of a hope. Especially when the Doctor just laughed. He reached forward, and Jake tried to scramble back, nearly bowling himself over from the pain in his leg, and catch the sight of both of the Doctor’s hands pressing against the sides of his head. There was only a single moment of confusion in Jake’s mind, before _heat_. Electricity, coursing through his skull, bouncing around and screaming and making his entire body convulse in agony. Maybe he would die. Maybe this was a mercy. Jake vision was swamped by static and grey and then- and then all at once, it stopped. Jake, laying sprawled across the ground, body trembling and twitching. Had the room gotten smaller? Larger? He could taste blood in his mouth and dripping from his nose, and yet… 

The Doctor laughed. Jake knew that laugh. Some sudden adrenaline flooded him, and Jake forced himself to his feet, to the wall, and he half ran half stumbled for the door of the room in a bid to escape. 

Only to run into the Doctor once more. Jake’s mind scrambled to understand what was happening- an illusion. And then the illusionary Doctor reached up, and grabbed Jake’s arm. Solid. Jake’s eyes were wide and he tried to step back, only for hands to grab his arms from behind, and then he was being lifted up, half dragged, to the medical examination table. 

“No! No!” Jake thrashed and fought, kicking both his legs, trying to pry the hands away or force them off, or anything, something, despite the way his vision was swimming and his chest was heaving with panic and terror. He fought the entire way, and all he was rewarded with was the feeling of the gurney underneath him, as he was slammed on top of it. Three Doctors now. Two of them grabbing straps with a practiced efficiency, the other one beginning to pull Jake’s clothes down. Jake jerked his arms to the left, or right, and kicked his feet out, but six sets of hands held him down, ignoring his cries, his begging protests, his calls for help. His jacket and shirt was gone, and then his arms were strapped down- the pants were removed as his legs were foisted up, and Jake nearly wanted to cry, all that horror and fear bubbling to the forefront, and he tried one last time to call for his friends, “David! Claud!” Anyone. _Please_.

But no one came.

The illusionary Doctors all suddenly disappeared with a frizzle, leaving the real one. The Doctor stared directly at Jake with a curious and cruel sort of delight, dancing in his eyes, like this was the most fascinating medical examination he’d get to perform. With a clinical air, he reached one hand out, then set it on Jake’s chest. Jake whimpered and tried to twist away from the skin to skin contact, but only could get so far. Faint sensations of electricity darted around his skin, only made more intense when the Doctor pressed down harder, the muscles protesting. Then, the Killer brought his hand down more, leaving a little tingling trail in the flesh, as he reached Jake’s hips. With a laugh that almost sounded like a hm, the Doctor put both hands down on Jake’s thighs, before sliding to the inner thigh. Electricity made the touches a hot cold, and the Doctor rubbed up and down Jake’s inner thighs, examining, toying. Jake’s voice was sobs and defeated acceptance, that awful feeling that he was helpless, that he was just going to be used again and there was nothing he could do to stop what was coming. The Doctor seemed to know this too,because he just laughed again at Jake’s sobs. The feeling of rough, calloused fingers trailing up and down Jake’s sensitive flesh, dragging along the curve of crotch, the line of his ass. The Doctor squeezed once, almost like he was going to pull back, but then-

Electricity. Jake thrashed in his restraints and convulsed, and when he focused again, the illusionary Doctors were back. Three of them looming. Menace radiating through their posture. The shadows of the room made them seem sinister and gleeful, and maybe that was the truth, as Jake tried to stifle his sobs but only made them choked and desperate.

One of the Doctors walked around to grab Jake’s head. Two more grabbed his ass. There was the sound of fabric being removed, as Jake’s head was tilted backwards, and he was greeted by the sight of an erect cock, waiting. Jake’s cries were soft, defeated and convulsive gasps of air, and he begged, “Please- no, no- no,” tears running down his face. One of the hands on his ass squeezed. Then, without fanfare, the dick in front of him was shoved into his mouth. The angle made it so it could be forced all the way into his throat with ease, immediately cutting off his airflow, and Jake’s throat still heaved with sobs that he couldn’t control- which only seemed to please the Doctor. He pushed in and out a few times, as if trying to get a feel for the environment, before gripping Jake’s head fiercely, and beginning to thrust with a sort of brutal efficiency and cruelty. 

Around the same time, Jake felt something press against his ass, as if teasing his hole, and he tried to kick his legs to do something, but the hands just squeezed again and there was laughter and then- the sensation of a cock, being shoved in. Vaguely, Jake could register that there was lube, but that didn’t mean anything when it was just rammed in- and Jake let out a scream, muffled by the thick length shoved down his throat, the vibrations of his sobs and agony only making the dick thrust harder. The one in his ass pulled out a few inches, then pushed in again, far too big and tearing Jake apart on the inside. Jake’s sobs were renewed and fresh with each wave of pain, and he couldn’t even breathe, he couldn’t focus, the electricity still making everything all half real, his vision splotching with darkness. The cocks inside him seemed to piston in a sort of rhythm, pushing Jake back and forth, and Jake’s hands twisted into the sheets underneath him. It was too much- everything was too much. He cried out again and felt the horrifying sensation of another cock pressing against his ass- and that made him writhe in terror, twisting and thrashing and trying to say, ‘no, no’. 

It didn’t matter. It never mattered. The dick seemed to probe at his asshole, trying to find the space to enter, before two fingers grabbed him and spread him apart, and the cock was shoved in beside the other. This time, Jake truly did scream, arching his back and feeling his hands twist in absolute agony and suffering. His head was rammed up and down the member in his throat, and the two cocks in his ass fought for dominance in a battle of pain. The lube didn’t help. Jake could feel himself being torn apart, and he wasn’t sure how this could be happening, there wasn’t any space for two of them- how. It didn’t matter how. Jake was being used and abused and each of his sobs only brought the Killer greater joy. 

In, out. Up, down. Push and push and break him open. Jake was fighting to stay conscious, and his brutalized throat was crying out with each thrust of that cock. The two in his ass were taking turns pushing in and out, spreading him open so much that it felt like he could shatter. He bobbed up and down the dick in front of himself, wet slapping sounds filling the room with his muted cries, and he just wanted it to be over. He wanted it to be done. He was crying and felt broken and hopeless. Just as he thought that, too, the Doctor in front of him slammed him down to the hilt once more, hands almost crushing Jake’s head, and the little bit of oxygen he still had was working overtime to try and save him. Jake felt the dick throb and then-

Pump wave after wave of sticky come into him. Down his throat, and then, as the Doctor pulled halfway out, into Jake’s mouth. Jake struggled to swallow it without choking, feeling his eyes burn, some of it dribbling from the sides of his mouth and down his face. It was awful and horrible and still, Jake felt his ass being ravaged, the dueling sensations only adding to his agony. Soon, the come stopped, and the cock was pulled out to let Jake breathe. Great heaving gasps of air- almost broken by sobs, almost, but Jake had started to feel himself fading, his focus fracturing and disappearing as he tried to go anywhere else but here. His mind felt like it was breaking in half. Like the cocks in his ass, tearing him apart, the Doctors just laughing, the one in front of him having disappeared but the sticky feeling of come remained. Jake’s brutalized throat burned with every gasp of air, like the tears on his face, the blood on his neck. The two cocks pushed deeper than they ever should have been able to, and Jake twisted weakly still, sobs managing to escape, desperate and empty. 

“Please-” his fractured voice, “Stop-”

One of the dicks did. It stopped, while the other continued to force itself in and out of Jake’s abused hole, and for a moment Jake wondered what was happening, before he felt that horrible, familiar sensation. That throbbing. That twitching. Hands suddenly gripping fiercely, enough to bruise, and then it was happening. Again. The come pouring into him. There was no space left inside him, nowhere it could go, but it couldn’t escape his hole, and so there was just the feeling of pressure building as wave after wave of come was shot into him. The other cock abruptly pulled out, and half of the come went with it, and Jake’s vision was blurred as he watched the second cock begin to shoot spurts of come across Jake’s chest. The one inside him remained, the load stopping, and after a few ropes of white, the one shooting onto his chest stopped too. 

Jake felt awful. He didn’t even dare move, and he hardly breathed, just let tears roll from his eyes, that feeling of come pooling in his gut and his ass. The illusions disappeared. Only the single Doctor remained. He looked at Jake with a vague sort of disinterest, but a gleeful smile, as if he couldn’t wait to write down what had just happened. Or, to repeat the experiment. Jake’s muscles twitched once more from the electricity, and yet, the Doctor simply stared. Then, abruptly, he turned around and left. Leaving Jake, still occasionally convulsing, and- and when had his clothes gone back on? He could hardly think or focus. Everything seemed wrong or too much, and he was still strapped into the gurney, and he felt the come splattered in his ass and down his  
throat, and then he was crying, sobbing again.

In that moment, David appeared. Jake caught his curse of surprise, and then absolute rage, as he ran over to get Jake out.

“Jesus Christ above- Jake!”

The straps were removed. His legs were set down- the one still coursing with agony, still half broken. David touch was ginger and light as he helped Jake up, but it all felt like pain, like electricity to his sensitive skin, and Jake sobbed again as David half carried him through the door.

“Jake- come on, stay with me. Exit’s this way. Come on. We’ll get you back to the fire, yeah? We’ll get you safe now. Come on, nearly there,” David rambled and assured and tried, with a desperation, to help. Already, the tolls of the electricity were making themselves known, as swatches of memory disappeared, making all that Jake did remember all the more horrifying. The pain. The brutalization. Laughter. Jake and David walked through the exit gate together, and Jake clung desperately to the man. 

Please let it be over, he wanted to say.

Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Pros: doc did use lube  
Cons: if you try to do what he did you or your partner will end up in the hospital. And then I beat you
> 
> More may come. I have a few ideas floating around, and I miiight write them. Or maybe not. The suspense is killing me
> 
> Have any suggestions for what should happen to Jake? Pop them in the comments below


End file.
